This invention relates in general, to electronics, and more particularly, to power systems and their methods of operation.
Highly reliable power systems have a redundant power input cable and a redundant power supply. These power systems may monitor the power supplies to determine when the redundant power supply is needed to keep the power system operational. However, these highly reliable power systems do not determine or monitor whether or when the redundant power input cable is needed to keep the power system operational. Accordingly, a need exists for a power system and method of operation having the capability to monitor incoming power and to indicate when the redundant power input cable is in use.